Chappy
by SparklyColours
Summary: The reason why Rukia likes Chappy. Slight IchiRuki!


**This came into my head when I was thinking about Rukia and her obssesion with chappy. This is most likely not the reason why she likes chappy as much as she does but we never know. Please let me know what you think about this story in a review!**

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were walking at the mall when all of a sudden Rukia squeals. She goes running to a glass window to see inside a store that has a whole bunch of chappy the bunny stuff. "Can we go inside here? Pretty please?" Rukia begs.

Renji just smiles and everyone else looks at Ichigo. "What?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo with pleading eyes that no one can resists. Ichigo sighs and says"Fine"

They go inside the store and it looks like Rukia's going to go crazy with all the Chappy dolls. She keeps squealing like a little girl and the customers are giving her looks. She gets to one chappy and she says "Oh, look at this one! It's so cute! I want it." Ichigo backs away from her not wanting to buy her the doll because last time he did that Rukia made him waste all of his allowence on Chappy stuff and there's no way he's buying chappy stuff again.

"Rukia, I'll get it for you."speaks up Chad. Eveyone looks at him in surprise and Rukia automatically responses.

"Really? Thank you, Chad."

Ichigo thinks about buying it for her since he doesn't want Rukia to get used Chad buying her Chappy stuff but then he decides one time wont hurt. After Chad pays for it and they go out of the store, Chad is rewarded with a big ole hug.

"Uh, Rukia? I think that's enough."says Renji feeling bad for Chad. Rukia is stronger than she looks. He knows it.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Rukia says actually looking sorry.

"Rukia, why do you like Chappy so much?"asks a quiet voice. Orihime.

"Yeah, why do you?"asks Ichigo. Uryu and Chad nod their heads in agreement also wondering that same thing.

"Well, at first I didn't like it since I didn't know it exsisted but-"

"What! Who in the freaken world showed you CHAPPY?"asks Ichigo "If they never showed you, you wouldn't be obssesed!"

"It was Kaien-dono who showed me."Rukia says in a quiet voice. Ichigo immediatelly regrets his words when he sees the pain in her eyes.

"Who's Kaien-dono?"asks Orihime.

"He was the lieutenant of squad thirteen."Rukia says.

"Where is he now?"asks Chad.

"Uh. I dont think you should as-"

"He's dead."Rukia says with pain in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Rukia" Renji says.

Tears start falling down Rukia's eyes and that makes everyone worry since she never shows when she sad. "He shouldn't be dead. He shouldn't!"

"What does she mean?" Uryu asks Renji.

"Rukia, it wasn't your fault."Renji says.

"But I killed him! I killed him, Renji! With my own sword! I couldn't even look at my sword after that. I just wanted to die." the last part came out in a whisper.

"NO!" Renji says loudly making everyone flinch. "Don't ever think like that! Kaien wouldn't like it if he saw you like this."

Rukia continues crying and Renji gets her in a hug and doesn't let go of her untill she calms down. "I'm sorry" Rukia says quietly.

Renji smacks her in the head. "OWW! What was that for?"

"You, idiot! You have nothing to apologize about." Renji says.

Later when they all leave and Rukia and Ichigo are in his room, Rukia says "You know you look a lot like Kaien-dono."

"What?"

"That's one of the reasons why I saved you in the beginning... but now I don't regret saving and giving you my powers. You make look alike but you're totally different people." She goes into the closet leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

Ichigo was about to get mad when she said that was one of the reasons why she saved him but when she said she doesn't regret it and that they look alike but different means that she likes him for who he is. _'If buying all those Chappies makes her happy, I'll buy the whole store.__**'**_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you guys think I made Rukia too emotional? please let me know what you thought in a review! :)**


End file.
